Chapter 1 - Overview
Problems ' ''שאלות חזרה: 1.1. מהי אבטחת מחשבים: ההגנה שמוצעת למערכת ממוחשבת על מנת לספק שלמות, אמינות, זמינות וסודיות של מידע במשאבי המערכת (כולל תכנה,חומרה ,נתונים, תכנה שיושבת על חומרה) – המשולש. 1.2 לא נלמד 1.3 מה ההבדל בין איומים אקטיביים ופאסיביים? אקטיבים- התקפה שמטרתה לשנות משאבי במערכת ונתונים בה - '' ''פאסיבים- התקפה שבכוונתה ללמוד על המערכת מבלי לשנות את המידע והמשאבים של המערכת- שלמות המידע בה לא נפגעת, שבירת סודיות – כמו ריגול אחר נתונים במערכת, '' ''לדוגמא : ''unauthorized disclosure - נסיבות בהן מישהו יכול להשיג גישה למידע שאין לו הרשאות עליו.'' ' ''Deception- - הונאה : '' 1.4 מנה ותאר בקצרה קטגוריות של התקפה אקטיבית ופאסיבית Passive attacks: Release of message contents - התוקף לומד את תוכנם של הודעות רגישות העוברות במערכת, או יוצאות/נכנסות למערכת Traffic analysis - ניתוח המידע הזורם במערכת על מנת לקבל יותר נתונים על אופן פעולתה Active attacks: Masquerade - כשישות אחת מתחזה ליישות אחרת ומשתמשת בזהותה/הרשאות שלה כדי להשפיע על המערכת Replay - תפיסה פסיבית של מידע ושידורו פעם נוספת (למשל שידור מחדש של הודעה על העברת כסף מחשבון לחשבון - יעבור פי 2 יותר כסף) Modification of messages - שינוי הודעות הנשלחות במערכת על מנת לקבל הרשאות/מידע רגיש Denial of service - מניעת שימוש נורמלי או ניהול של אובייקטי תקשורת או הפלת הרשת כולה ''1.5 מנה ותאר בקצרה קטגוריות של שירותי אבטחה: Authentication- - לוודא שהמסר הוא מהמקור שהיא טוענת שהיא באה ממנו. Outgoing interaction- - בחיבור של מחשב לשרת מבטיח השירות שהן הלקוח והן השרת הם באמת מי שהם טוענים שהם, כמו כן יש דאגה לכך שאין צד שלישי שיגיע במהלך הקשר ויתחזה לאחד הצדדים. Access control- - בקרת גישה למקורות מסוימים, למי מותר ולמי אסור לגשת ומה מותר לכל אחד לבצע. Data integrity - - אמינות המידע, אבטחה שהמידע לא שונה. Non repudiation- התכחשות, לא לאפשר למי ששלח הודעה או קיבל שהוא שלח\קיבל אותה. ''Availability- - המשאבים נגישים למשתמשים מורשים. '' ''1.6 מנגנוני אבטחה' - מחולקים לכאלו הממומשים בפרוטוקולים מסוימים ולכאלו שלא קשורים לפרוטוקולים מסוימים.'' 'מנגנונים עבור פרוטוקולים ''הצפנה – לשמירה על הסודיות. חתימה דיגיטלית – לשמירת שלמות המידע (שלא שונה), מניעת זיוף, ואימות (זהות השולח). בקרת גישה – מנגנונים שכופים זכויות גישה למשאבים. Event detection - מנגנוני איתור של אירועי אבטחה במערכת Security audit trail - אסיפת מידע לפעילויות במערכת למעקב וגילוי התקפות Security recovery - מנגנונים המשמשים להתאוששות מהתקפות 1.1 Consider an automated tell machine (ATM) in which users provide a personal identification number (PIN) and a card for account access. Give examples of confidentiality, integrity, and availability requirements associated with the system and, in each case, indicate the degree of importance of the requirement. Confidentiality requirements: *the communication channel between the ATM and the bank must be encrypted *the PIN must be encrypted (wherever it is stored) Integrity requirements: *the actions performed via the ATM must be associated to the account associated with the card (?) Availability requirements: *the system must be able to serve at least X concurrent users at any given time (?) *the system must be available 99.9% of the time (??) 1.2 Repeat Problem 1.1 for a telephone switching system that routes calls through a switching network based on the telephone number requested by the caller. TODO? 1.3 Consider a desktop publishing system used to produce documents for various organizations. a. Give an example of a type of publication for which confidentiality of the stored data is the most important requirement. b. Give an example of a type of publication in which data integrity is the most important requirement. c. Give an example in which system availability is the most Important requirement. TODO? 1.4 For each of the following assets, assign a low, moderate, or high impact level for the loss of confidentiality, availability, and integrity, respectively. Justify your answers. *''An organization managing public information on its Web server.'' *''A law enforcement organization managing extremely sensitive investigative information.'' *''A financial organization managing routine administrative information (not privacy- related information).'' *''An information system used for large acquisitions in a contracting organization contains both sensitive, pre-solicitation phase contract information and routine administrative information. Assess the impact for the two data sets separately and the information system as a whole,'' *''A power plant contains a SCADA (supervisory control and data acquisition) system controlling the distribution of electric power for a large military installation.'' *''The SCADA system contains both real-time sensor data and routine administrative information. Assess the impact for the two data sets separately and the information system as a whole.'' TODO? 1.5 Use a matrix format to show the relationship between X.800 security services and security mechanisms. The matrix columns correspond to mechanisms and the matrix rows correspond to services. Each cell in the matrix should be checked, or not, to indicate whether the corresponding mechanism is used in providing the correspondingservice. TODO? 1.6 Draw a matrix similar to that for the preceding problem that shows the relationship between X.800 security services and network security attacks. TODO? 1.7 Draw a matrix similar to that for the preceding problem that shows the relationship between X.800 security mechanisms and network security attacks. TODO? Problems 1.1 Consider an automated tell machine (ATM) in which users provide a personal identification number (PIN) and a card for account access. Give examples of confidentiality, integrity, and availability requirements associated with the system and, in each case, indicate the degree of importance of the requirement. Confidentiality requirements: *the communication channel between the ATM and the bank must be encrypted *the PIN must be encrypted (wherever it is stored) Integrity requirements: *the actions performed via the ATM must be associated to the account associated with the card (?) Availability requirements: *the system must be able to serve at least X concurrent users at any given time (?) *the system must be available 99.9% of the time (??) 1.2 Repeat Problem 1.1 for a telephone switching system that routes calls through a switching network based on the telephone number requested by the caller. TODO? 1.3 Consider a desktop publishing system used to produce documents for various organizations. a. Give an example of a type of publication for which confidentiality of the stored data is the most important requirement. b. Give an example of a type of publication in which data integrity is the most important requirement.c. Give an example in which system availability is the most Important requirement. TODO? 1.4 For each of the following assets, assign a low, moderate, or high impact level for the loss of confidentiality, availability, and integrity, respectively. Justify your answers. *''An organization managing public information on its Web server.'' *''A law enforcement organization managing extremely sensitive investigative information.'' *''A financial organization managing routine administrative information (not privacy- related information).'' *''An information system used for large acquisitions in a contracting organization contains both sensitive, pre-solicitation phase contract information and routine administrative information. Assess the impact for the two data sets separately and the information system as a whole,'' *''A power plant contains a SCADA (supervisory control and data acquisition) system controlling the distribution of electric power for a large military installation.'' *''The SCADA system contains both real-time sensor data and routine administrative information. Assess the impact for the two data sets separately and the information system as a whole.'' TODO? 1.5 Use a matrix format to show the relationship between X.800 security services and security mechanisms. The matrix columns correspond to mechanisms and the matrix rows correspond to services. Each cell in the matrix should be checked, or not, to indicate whether the corresponding mechanism is used in providing the correspondingservice. TODO? 1.6 Draw a matrix similar to that for the preceding problem that shows the relationship between X.800 security services and network security attacks. TODO? 1.7 Draw a matrix similar to that for the preceding problem that shows the relationship between X.800 security mechanisms and network security attacks. TODO?